Rain With Storm
by Brazinha
Summary: Gokudera and Yamamoto are in a mission. Hide should be less complicated, hm? BL/Yaoi fic. If you don’t like it, please don’t read it.


_Title: Rain with Storm_

_Rating: PG-13_

_Pairing: 8059_

_Warnings:Comedy, shounen ai_

_Gokudera and Yamamoto are in a mission. Hide should be less complicated, hm?_

_BL/Yaoi fic. If you don't like it, please don't read it._

_Reborn doesn't belong to me. All rights reserved._

_**OBS: 'Thoughts'**_

_**"Speaking"**_

_**Action.**_

_**Rain with Storm**_

"_I can't believe! What the hell were you thinking?" _– An irritating voice comes from a very beautiful and expensive wardrobe.

"We needed to hide, and here looks like a nice place, hahahaha_"_ – And an easygoing voice answered back.

"_Right, so... Why won't you explain me how are we gonna get out of here? This freaking hiding Idea is so we can get out when no one's here! But you had to lock us in this fucking wardrobe, your baseball freak!!!"_

"_Look on the bright side, this is a wide wardrobe, Gokudera"._

"Of course is big! We are in the fucking wardrobe of one of the richest Mafioso in the world! And one of the biggest enemies of the Vongola family!

"hãã…Its not that bad, _, they haven't found us! _ We can think of something…Let me see…" – And he makes a thoughtful face.

"_Don't think too hard, dumbass! Or you gonna fry your brain and both of us. – He grumbled. "I could use some dynamite, but we'd wake up half of mansion and we'd be found in seconds."_ – Gokudera sighed, recomposed from the initial irritation, which was worst than now. _"And this is only because it was just a simple retrieval mission"._

"_By the way... Are you with the documents?"_ – Yamamoto asked in a calm way, sitting on a corner with his hands behind his head.

"_HAVEN'T YOU GOT IT? WHAT ARE YOU? STUPID?"_ – The short one yelled, feeling his blood up to his head, so quickly he got nauseous

"_Buuuut… I thought you had gone get it while I was watching, that's why I pulled you up to the wardrobe… Someone was around here."_

"_Why has _Jyuudaime_ resolved put me together to this fucking brainless guy?" – _Gokudera pulled his silver hair down in pure frustration, closing his eyes. _"This is a nightmare and… when I wake up, I'll be at home, happy for all this isn't truth."_

"_Actually I think they put me here with you because I'm rain and you're storm! We match!" – _He talked in a funny way and stared Gokudera, in the dark, the little one could only see Yamamoto's dark eyes shining like a cat.

"_I'm serious, dickhead! What do you think we're gonna do stuck in here? We need that document! And can't do much fanfare about it unless you wanna die in this fuckin mansion!"_ – He just grunted in anger, ignoring Yamamoto's cat eyes all over him.

"I'm serious too, Hayato". – The guardian's rain voice was low and hoarse and Gokudera could feel him so close to him. His warm breath against the short one's ears, making him blush and slightly shake.

"_Idiot! What do you think you're doing?"_

"Don't worry. I can get us out of here" - With a smooth sound, Gokudera saw a hole opened in the wardrobe door, Yamamoto had opened a way out using a technique with his katana.

"Why haven't you done this before?" – The storm guardian confused asked.

"And lose this chance?"

"_What chance?"_

Yamamoto laughed and came closer to the shorty, both still inside the wardrobe and gently kissed Gokudera's lips. After a few seconds, he stepped aside with a smile in his face and a opened mouth perplexed Gokudera.

"_I couldn't miss the chance to mix rain and storm!" – Yamamoto's smile only enlarged and the other didn't seem irritated, only confused. "Go get the documents… We meet on the way out."_

OoOo

After they've got the document back and knocked down so many guards in the huge mansion, the two guardians finally reached the gates to go away.

The rain was strong that day, so strong that was becoming a storm...

The End.

OBS: I had to write something about them, although it's more like a shounen ai fic… So silly!! But I wrote this in five minutes XD! Dedicated to those two people who love Reborn: Mabel, AKA Orochi and Lita-chan! lol Thanks nehe to help me with the translate!


End file.
